


Admitting It Is The First Step

by CrazyLabRat



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pervert Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLabRat/pseuds/CrazyLabRat
Summary: Kakashi knew he had no chance in hell with him... and certainly no right to be getting off in the open, against the teachers front door, listening to him jerking off...And that's why he's finally got to admit it.





	Admitting It Is The First Step

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my duckies!
> 
> I trust you've all been well? 
> 
> This is shorter than I typically write, but it began as a deleted scene for another fic that I'm currently writing... And it just grew into its own thing. So I'm releasing it to you all now. 
> 
> As always, any errors are completely mine and will be fixed at some point. 
> 
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> Now then, enough chit chat. 
> 
> On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi is a pervert. 

He says he's not. Tells himself he only pretends to be one to better keep the rest of the world at bay...

But here and now, he has to admit... there isn't any other word to describe him or his actions. 

If he had any real sense left, he'd feel ashamed. 

He'd feel embarrassed. 

He'd likely want to die. 

Particularly if he gets caught. 

Such a compromising position wasn't going to be explained away with no trouble. 

What position is that?

Currently he's moving his hips, pushing his painfully hard cock up against Iruka's door... licking the varnish and trying desperately to hold back a moan of his own. 

His ears are straining, needing to hear more of those sinfully sweet sounds. His fingertips caressed the wood grain beneath them, pretending it was warm flesh instead. 

Iruka's sighs and groans intensified...

He was right there. 

He was right fucking _there_... on the other side of the door, _pleasuring_ **himself**. 

But he may as well have been on the other side of the world. 

Kakashi knew he had no chance in hell with him... and certainly no right to be getting off in the open, against the teachers front door, listening to him jerking off...

And that's why he's finally got to admit it. 

Perhaps he'd get a tattoo to remind himself. 

Not that he'd be forgetting _this_ particular moment anytime soon. 

He definitely wouldn't be denying the accusation the next time Naruto screamed it in his face. 

If he'd been in his right mind, he'd have cloaked himself. 

If he weren't such a fucking _pervert_ he might've been able to only listen and save the other activities for a more private location. 

It wasn't the middle of the day by any stretch of the imagination, but it wasn't exactly in the dead of night either. 

Any other time, he'd be able to control himself. 

Hell, when it came to any other person in the entire _world_ , he wouldn't be caught dead behaving like this. And in public, no less!

But... this was Iruka-sensei. 

The man he'd been pining for, and lusting after, for _years_. 

Never in his wildest imaginings did he ever think he might be privy to such amazing sounds. 

What if the person he was imagining was Kakashi himself?

Would he let Kakashi touch him?

Lick him all over?

Let Kakashi suck and kiss and worship him until Iruka was _begging_ to be fucked?

Oh _gods_... would he kiss Kakashi? Would he make those noises as he took the thick of him in between those plump and soft looking lips?

Would he look up at him with those gorgeous eyes and groan?

The thought alone almost did him in right there. 

His heartbeat was echoing in his ears, his own heavy panting breath fanning out in puffs against the partition between them.

He wanted to come so very _badly_. 

But he needed to hold out. He needed to contain himself...

To wait for Iruka. 

By all the gods ever named, he was going to hear _that_ first. 

So focused was he on just those sounds, that he didn't notice someone approaching from behind. Not until they were far too close. 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as a warm breath floated across the tender and sensitive flesh just beneath. 

A tanned palm bloomed and spread on the door just next to his head, as heat suddenly flooded against his back. A kunai was in his own gloved pale palm in an instant, but the voice that began to float into his ear stilled all further movement for the moment. 

"You really should pay more attention to your surroundings, Kakashi-san... perhaps at least have the decency to hide a little."

Hot fingertips dug into his left hip, slid up under his vest and clothing to reach for trembling skin. 

"Or were you hoping to be discovered?"

It only took a tenth of a second to register that the person behind the door was a clone, or the one standing behind him was. Either way, during that very brief amount of time two things happened. 

A firm body plastered itself to Kakashi's back, slowly grinding heavily against his ass... and the kunai he'd been holding fell to the porch with a loud clatter that did nothing to conceal his highly aroused whine. 

There was a low chuckle at his ear, and then a warm slick tongue was tracing the shell of it, and he was reaching back to keep Iruka exactly where he was. Pale fingers curling around the back of the teacher's neck.

The hand on his hip tightened, forcing him back against the body behind him in a deliciously sensual way. 

"T-too much... couldn't s-stop... _Unhh_... More? _Please_?"

He was begging now, caught between the door and the man at his back. He wanted the friction against his cock back, he wanted to rub against Iruka more too. And so he was stuck rolling his hips and panting, trying to glance over his shoulder to see that beautiful face. Needing to see how it looked all flushed and wanting. But he couldn't. The angle was wrong and he couldn't get enough of any of what was happening. 

He just needed _more_. 

It didn't matter that he was a shaking, whimpering mess... he didn't give a fuck. This was better than he ever could've asked for. 

Right up until that wandering hand slipped beneath the waistband of his pants. 

"I knew you were a pervert... but I didn't expect you to be so gods damned cute. Shit, that's _hot_."

And then that hand was fisting him, using his own fluids as a makeshift lubricant and fucking squeezing... and that voice, all low and gravelly returned. 

"You want me that badly?" 

He nodded and moaned loudly before the other hand lifted away from the door to gently cover his mouth. Two fingers slipping inside and then Iruka was groaning as he licked at those questing fingers. 

He was overwhelmed, being thrust against at a maddening pace while he fucked into that hot palm, and sucking on those fingers like his life depended upon it. 

The moans in his ear egging him on, the heat between them making his whole body sweat. 

So _good_. 

And then it was all happening faster, and tighter, and that voice was back...

"You gonna come for me, Kakashi? I want to make you lose yourself in me...." A low groan and then the words came again. "Want to fuck you hard and fast the first time, and then open you up again slowly. Gods, but so very slowly. Wanna make you scream... Can I?"

And then Kakashi wailed his assent, his orgasm shooting through him with an unexpected force that nearly dropped him to his knees... but that hand didn't pull away... didn't stop until he was whining and his pants and underwear were soaked. And then he was being cradled against a warm chest, with great care... and the door opened.

"Let's get you inside, and see what else we might get up to this evening... Shall we?"

Kakashi could do little more than nod, still basking in his afterglow haze. Not really registering the words until he was naked and mask-less in Iruka's bed. 

But that was alright. 

He didn't want to be anywhere else anyways. 

And that seemed to suit Iruka just fine. 

Perhaps being a pervert wasn't _so_ bad after all. 

Especially if Iruka kept looking at him like _that_. 

Silky ponytail all askew, cheeks rosy, and dark chestnut eyes filled with lust. 

Groaning while he asked Kakashi exactly what he'd been thinking about doing with Iruka all this time. Shivering in delight as the silver haired man answered in _great_ detail. 

Oh yeah... he's a pervert. 

But at least he's the only one who knows that Iruka's actually more of a pervert than he himself is. 

That's okay, too. 

He'll take _that_ secret to the grave. 

~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know it was just a little weird. Lol
> 
> But I wanted a different sort of fireworks for today. *grins*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Also, it's very rare for me to feel the need to write in this perspective, and it may be changed later. Fair warning. 
> 
> As for an explanation? Kakashi is basically just stupid when it comes to Iruka, and so this was the result. 
> 
> If you liked it, do let me know!
> 
> And maybe click the little heart button too?
> 
> If you didn't, tell me why! I love feedback. xD 
> 
> Happy 4th of July!
> 
> Until next time, lovelies!
> 
> ~The Lab Rat


End file.
